


Little Werewolf Bites

by felicityollies



Series: The Beast Within [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Sexual Humor, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Mini drabbles within the series The Beast Within. Just some extra little fun bites.





	1. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Oliver or Felicity having to shift into wolf form to defend somebody they care about who doesn't know yet (e.g. Thea, Lance) and dealing with the aftermath?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’d like to think of this as something that would/could happen in the sequel…

Oliver’s hand rest at his sister’s lower back. The night air was cool and quiet as they left Verdant. She had taken to the club scene easier than expected. She might even be better than he and Tommy at running the place, but neither of them really wanted to admit it. He would, however, admit he was proud of her.

His body tensed suddenly. The scent of another wolf filled his nose. It drew closer to them, coming in from behind. The scent wasn’t a familiar one, which put his own wolf on edge. If they didn’t know if the other wolf was a friend, that put it as an automatic foe and neither he or his wolf were going to let anything happen to Thea.

The problem was, he hadn’t told Thea what he was yet and he had specifically told Roy to keep his mouth shut as well. There was no need to bring his sister into the fold. It was dangerous. They were dangerous. He was dangerous.

Dammit.

“Ollie,” the fear in her voice made the hair on the back of his neck stand tall.

The city had not been the same since Malcolm Merlyn’s little undertaking and they both knew it. He could smell the anxiety on her. Hear the heartbeat thudding in her chest. A low growl escaped his chest.

A large red wolf leaped through the darkness. It stood tall and menacing, growling at the both of them.

“Stay back,” he commanded, though his voice was hardly human.

He didn’t bother to strip. Oliver shifted through his clothes, tearing them to shreds as he threw himself towards the hostile wolf. Thea screamed, but he didn’t hear her run. The last thing he needed was for her to run. If she did, she would immediately become prey for the other wolf, as if she wasn’t already. The thought elicited another growl from his throat. He snapped at the red wolf. Oliver could sense the other wolf wasn’t as dominant as he was, wasn’t as strong, so why was it out here trying to fight him?

Why were there wolves in Starling to begin with?

He took hold of its neck and bit down hard. Not hard enough to cause it to bleed or break, but hard enough to make it whimper and give into him. He let go and watched the wolf drop to the ground. It rolled over onto his back and displayed his soft underbelly in a show of submission.

Oliver snarled, showing his teeth until the other wolf ran. He wanted the creature to return to his alpha with a message. This was not a game.

“Ollie?” Thea’s voice came from behind him, bring him back to the now, “What’s going on?”

He turned and walked towards her. She took a step back.


	2. How to become Furmous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a super blurry photo of oliver or felicity as their wolves ends up in the news with a theory that its an escaped zoo animal and diggle teases them about how they're starting to become 'furmous'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set probably sometime during the sequel like just after the original story

“Someone made the news again,” Diggle said with amusement in his voice.

Felicity rolled her eyes. She and Oliver had been sighted a couple of times. But people had been looking for wolves ever since Malcolm and his mess of a pack had hit the streets. It made their lives a bit more difficult.

He turned on the television in the bunker without hesitation. The screen lit up and her ears were met with the anchor woman’s voice.

“After countless sightings, we finally have a photograph of the wolf that has been roaming the streets of Starling at night.”

“That could be anybody,” she said, trying to deflect.

Oliver cleared his throat and she turned to look at the screen. She narrowed her eyes at the blurry photograph and knew instantly it was her. Rich black fur with a streak of white across the muzzle. Yeah, she would know that wolf anywhere. The wolf inside of her grumbled at being caught on camera. It was not safe for them.

“Authorities assume the wolf has escaped from a nearby zoo. If you see him do not approach. He is dangerous.”

Felicity growled.

“At least you’re famous?” John said, “Or would that be furmous,” he tried to lighten her mood.

She flashed gold and red eyes at him. He raised his hands in surrender. Felicity slunk down into her seat, her snarl slowly formed into a pout. She didn’t want to be famous. She wanted to keep a low profile and not be misgendered on television. No one knew it was her, but that didn’t matter.

Oliver’s hands came down against her shoulders. She calmed a few notches almost instantly. He breathed serenity into her as he rubbed her shoulders.

“You two really are becoming some kind of local celebrities. Roy too. The Starling City wolves,” Digg said, “You’d think they know.”

She peered over at him, “That we save their asses every night?”

He nodded.

“I doubt it. There are wolves in the city. It’s weird. It’s interesting. We might as well be circus freaks.”

Oliver’s thumbs found a knot in her neck and started to work it, which quieted her some.

John scoffed, “I might tease you, but you’re not freaks.”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Would I still be here if I thought you were?”

She knew he wasn’t lying. John didn’t lie to her. If he did she would be able to taste it, smell it, and even hear the tremor in his heart when he spoke. But nothing. He spoke honestly.

She relented, “Okay, fine.”

Oliver kissed the top of her head now that she was calm, “To make you feel better, we’ll be more careful. I’ll talk to Roy too.”

She smiled, “Good.”

“But what are we not going to do?”

“Scare the anchorwoman.”

He leaned down further to peck her lips, “Good.”


	3. Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beast within verse + would you hold still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set pretty much any time after the first part.

“Stop moving,” Felicity wrapped her legs around Oliver’s haunches.

Oliver wriggled and tried to pull away from her.

“Seriously, would you just hold still?” She ripped another bur out of his fur.

He whined.

“I told you not to go through that bush.”

He flattened his ears and growled at her.

“Don’t you growl at me, mister.” She bopped him on the nose as she would a pup. “You are the one that didn’t listen.”

He huffed at her and squirmed again.

She found a particularly big bur and pulled hard, taking some fur with it. Oliver winced. “Did that hurt?” He nodded. “Good. Maybe next time you won’t go diving head first into bushes.”

He huffed a laugh.

“Pervert.” She yanked another one. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

He let his tongue loll out of his mouth, still laughing at her.

“I should just leave these here.”

He straightened up and whined.

“That is what I thought.”

She went back to plucking the sticky little things out of his fur. He sat there quietly this time and without moving. It went quicker without so much fuss. When she was done their carpet was covered in burs but Oliver wasn’t. He turned around and licked her cheek gratefully.

“Wait,” she said. “You have one on your ear.” She plucked it from his head and he wiggled his ears. “Much better.” She kissed his forehead.

He shifted under her touch. His fur becoming smooth and warm skin. “Thank you, baby.” he wrapped his arms around her.

“You’re welcome.”

“How can I ever repay you,” he growled, hiding his face in her neck.

She giggled, running her fingers through his hair. “I have no idea.”

He swooped her up into his arms with a quick nibble to her neck. “I have one but it requires some diving.”


End file.
